parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Blue (Female Style)/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Finding Blue (Female Style). *playing *'Dora': Wow. *'Diego': Mmm. *'Dora': Wow. *'Diego': Mm-hmm. *'Dora': Wow. *'Diego': Yes, Dora. No, I see it. It's beautiful. *'Dora': So, Diego, when you said you wanted an outside view, you didn't think you'd get the whole world, did you? Huh? Sighs Oh, yeah. An animal can breathe out here. Did your man deliever, or did he deliever? *'Diego': My man delievered. *'Dora': And it wasn't so easy. *'Diego': Because a lot of other kids and animals had their eyes on this place. *'Dora': You better believe they did, every single one of them. *'Diego': Mm-hmm. You did good. And the neighborhood is awesome. *and laughing *Snipping *'Dora': So, you do like it, don't you? *'Diego': No, no, no. I do, I do. I really do like it. But, Dora, I know that the drop off is desirable, with the great schools and the amazing view, but do we really need so much space? *'Dora': Diego, honey, these are our kids we're talking about. They deserve the best. Look, look, look. They'll wake up, poke their little heads out, and they see a whale! You see right by their bedroom window. *'Diego': Shh! You're gonna wake the kids. *'Dora': Oh, right, right. *'Diego': Aw, look. They're dreaming. We still have to name them. *'Dora': You want to name all of them right now? All right, we'll name uh, this half Dora Junior, and then this half Diego Junior. Okay, we're done. *'Diego': I like Blue. *'Dora': Blue. We'll name one Blue, but I'd like most of them to be Dora Junior. *'Diego': Just think, in a couple of days, we're gonna be parents. *'Dora': Yeah. What if they don't like me? *'Diego': Dora. *'Dora': No, really. *'Diego': There's over 400 eggs. Odds are, one of them is bound to like you. What? *'Dora': You remember how we met? *'Diego': Well, I try not to. *'Dora': Well, I remember. "Exuse me, mister, can you check and see if I have a hook in my lip?" *'Diego': Dora! *'Dora': You got a little closer because it was wiggling. *'Diego': Get away, get away! *'Dora': Here she is. Cutie's here. Where'd everybody go? *Beady breathing heavily *gasps *'Dora': Diego, get inside the house, Diego. No, Diego, don't. They'll be fine. Just get inside-- You, right now. *Beady roars *'Dora': No! Ow! Gasps Oh! Ooh! Ooh! *echoes *music playing *mutters *'Dora': Diego! Panting Diego? Diego? Gasps Diego? Diego? Diego? Crying Oh! Ohh. There, there, there. It's okay. Mommy's here. Mommy's got you. I promise, I will never let anything happen to you: Blue. *Pictures presents *association with Nickelodeon and Nick Jr. Movies *Blue (Female Style) *'Blue': Offscreen (Barks First day of school! Wake up, wake up! Come on. First day of school.) *'Dora': I don't want to go to school, five more minutes. *'Blue': (Barks Not you, Dora. Me.) *'Dora': Okay. Huh? *'Blue': (Barks Get up, get up. It's time for school, time for school, it's time for school, time for school.) *'Dora': All right, I'm up. *'Blue': (Barks Boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Whoa!) *Thud *'Dora': Blue! *'Blue': (Barks First day of school.) *'Dora': Blue, don't move. Don't move. *'Blue': (Barks Unh! Unh!) *'Dora': You'll never get out of there yourself. I'll do it. Unh! *Pop *'Dora': All right, where's the break? You feel a break? *'Blue': (Barks No.) *'Dora': Sometimes, you can't tell 'cause fluid rushes to the area. Now any rushing fluids? *'Blue': (Barks No.) *'Dora': Are you woozy? *'Blue': (Barks No.) *'Dora': How many fingers do you have? *'Blue': (Barks I'm fine.) *'Dora': Answer the finger question. *'Blue': (Barks Five.) *'Dora': No! See? Something's wrong with you. I have one, two, three, four, five-- That's all I have? You're okay. How's the lucky paw? *'Blue': (Barks Lucky.) *'Dora': Let's see. *Grunts *'Dora': Are you sure you want to go to school this year? Cause it's just fine if you don't. You can wait 5 or 6 years. *'Blue': (Barks Come on, Dora. It's time for school.) *'Dora': Uhh, uhh, uhh, forgot to brush. *'Blue': (Barks Ohh.) *'Dora': Do you want this house to sting you? *'Blue': (Barks Yes.) *'Dora': Brush. *'Blue': (Barks Okay, I'm done.) *'Dora': Ah, you missed a spot. *'Blue': (Barks Where?) *'Dora': There. Ha ha! Right there. And here and there. *playing *'Dora': All right, we're excited. The first day of school. Here we go. We're ready to learn to get some knowledge. Now, what's the one thing we have to remember about the world? *'Blue': (Barks It's not safe.) *'Dora': That's my puppy. First, we check to see that the cost is clear. We go out, and back in. And then we go out, and back in. And then one more time, out and back in. And sometimes, if you want to do it four times-- *'Blue': (Barks Dora...) *'Dora': All right, come on, girl. *'Blue': (Barks Maybe while I'm at school, I'll see a witch.) *'Dora': I highly doubt that. *'Blue': (Barks Have you ever met a witch?) *'Dora': No, and I don't plan to. *'Blue': (Barks How old are characters?) *'Dora': Characters? I don't know. *'Blue': (Barks Piper from next door, she said that characters live to be about 100 years old. *'Dora': You know what, if I ever meet a character, I'll ask her. After I'm done talking to the witch, okay? Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on, wait to cross. Hold my hand. Hold my hand. *'Blue': (Barks Dora, you're not going to freak out like you did at the petting zoo, are you?) *'Dora': Offscreen Hey, that guppy was about to charge. Hmm. I wonder where we're supposed to go. *'Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny': Bye, Mr. Grouper! *'Mr. Grouper': I'll pick you up after school. *and Tasha take Ming-Ming's cape *'Uniqua and Tasha': Ha ha! *'Ming-Ming': Come on, you guys! Stop it! Give it back! *'Dora': Come on, we'll try over here. *Laughing *'Dora': Exuse me, is this where we meet her teacher? *'Sam': Well, look who's out of the house. *'Dora': Yes. Shocking, I know. *'Sam': Dora, right? *'Dora': Dora. *'Sam': Sam. *'Wynonna': Wynonna. *'Miranda': Miranda. Hey, you're an explorer. You're funny, right? Hey, tell us a joke. *'Wynonna': Yeah. *'Sam': Yeah. *'Dora': Well, actually, that's a common misconception. Kids and animals are no funnier than any other children and mammals. *'Miranda': Aw. Come on, Dory. *'Wynonna': Yeah. Do something funny. *'Sam': Yeah. *'Dora': All right, I know one joke. There's a mollusk, see? And she walks up to a sea-- She dosen't walk up, she runs up. Actually, the mollusk isn't moving. She's in one place, and then the sea cucumber... Well, they--I'm mixed up. There was a mollusk and a sea cucumber. None of them were walking, so forget that I-- *'Sam': Orange Kitten! Get out of Gina Giant's yard now! *'Orange Kitten': Whoa! *'Gina Giant': All right, you kids! Ooh, where'd you go? Where'd you go? Ooh, where'd you go? *'Blue': (Barks Dora. Dora, can I go play, too? Can I?) *'Dora': I would feel better if you'd go played over on the sponge beds. *Thud *'Walden': Gasps *'Wubbzy': Sobbing *'Dora': That's where I would play. *'Magenta, Green Puppy, and Orange Kitten': Laughing *'Green Puppy': (Barks What's wrong with her paw?) *'Magenta': (Barks She looks funny.) *spanks Orange Kitten *'Orange Kitten': Ow! Hey, what'd I do? What'd I do? *'Sam': Be nice. It's her first time at school. *'Dora': She was born with it, kids. We call it her lucky paw. *'Blue': (Barks Dora...) *'Green Puppy': (Barks See this paw? It's actually shorter than all my other paws, but you can't really tell. Especially when I turn around like this. *'Orange Kitten': I'm H-2-O intolerant. Ah-choo! *'Magenta': (Barks I'm obnoxious.) *'Miss Marigold': Singing Oh! Let's name the zones, the zones, the zones. Let's name the zones of the open sky! *'Kids': Miss Marigold! *'Orange Kitten': Come on, Blue. *'Dora': Woah! You better stay with me. *'Miss Marigold': Singing Mesopelagic, bathyal, abyssalpelagic, all the rest are too deep for you and me to see! Huh. I wonder where my class has gone? *'Kids': We're under here! *'Miss Marigold': Oh, there you are. Climb aboard, explorers. Singing Oh, knowledge exploring is, oh, so lyrical, when you think thoughts are empirical. *'Blue': (Barks Dora, You can go now.) *'Miss Marigold': Hello. Who is this? *'Blue': (Barks I'm Blue.) *'Miss Marigold': Well, Blue, all new explorers must answer a science question. *'Blue': (Barks Okay.) *'Miss Marigold': You live in what kind of home? *'Blue': (Barks An anemon-none. An nemenem-menome.) *'Miss Marigold': Okay, okay, don't hurt yourself. Welcome aboard, explorers. *'Dora': Just so you know, she's got a little paw. I find she's having trouble walking, I let her take a break, 10, 15 minutes. *'Blue': Offscreen (Barks Dora, it's time for you to go now.) *'Miss Marigold': Don't worry. We're gonna stay together as a group. Okay, class, optical orbits up front. And remember, we keep our supraesophogeal ganglion to ourselves. That means you, Ming-Ming. *'Ming-Ming': Offscreen Aw, man! *'Dora': Adios, Blue! *'Blue': (Barks Bye, Dora!) *'Dora': Adios, daughter! Be safe. *'Sam': Hey, you're doing pretty well for a first-timer. *'Dora': Well, you can't hold on to them forever, can you? *'Miranda': You know, I had a tough time with my oldest out at the drop off. *'Dora': They just got to grow up-- The drop off?! They're going to the drop off?! What are you, insane?! Why don't we just fry them up now and serve them with chips?! *'Sam': Hey, Dora, calm down! *'Dora': Don't tell me to calm, Owner Girl! *'Sam': Owner Girl? *'Miranda': You know, for an explorer, she really isn't that funny. *'Wynonna': Pity. *'Miss Marigold': Singing Oh! Let's name the species, the species, the species! Let's name the species that live in the earth! *'Blue': Offscreen (Barks Woah!) *'Miss Marigold': Singing There's porifera, coelenterata, hydrosa, scyphoza, anthozoa, ctemphora, bryozoas, three! Gastropoda, arthropoda, echinoderma, and some kids like you and me! Come on, sing with me. Singing Oh! singing indisitinctly *music plays *'Miss Marigold': Just the boys this time. Singing Oh, flowers are cool, flowers are fun, they make us proud. *arrive to the drop off *'Miss Marigold': Okay, the drop off. All right, kids, feel free to explore, but stay close. Gasps Stromalitic cyanobacteria! Gather. *gasp *'Miss Marigold': An entire ecosystem contained in one infintesimal speck. There are as many protein pairs contained in this... *'Magenta': (Barks Come on, let's go.) *'Miss Marigold': Come on, sing with me. Singing There's porifera, coelenterata, hydrosa, scyphoza, anthozoa, ctemphora, bryozoas, three. *'Blue': (Barks Hey, guys, wait up! Whoa. Cool.) *'Magenta': (Barks Saved your life!) *'Green Puppy': (Barks Aw, you guys made me fall!) *'Magenta and Orange Kitten': laugh *'Blue': (Barks What's that?) *'Magenta': (Barks I know what that is. Oh, oh, Piper saw one. She ca... She said it was called a... a butt. *'Blue': (Barks Whoa.) *'Green Puppy': (Barks Wow. That's a pretty big butt.) *Kitten runs *'Orange Kitten': Oh, look at me. I'm gonna go touch the butt. Ah-choo! Whoa! *'Blue, Magenta, and Green Puppy': Laughing *'Orange Kitten': Oh, yeah? Let's see you get closer. *'Green Puppy': (Barks Okay. Beat that.) *'Magenta': (Barks Come on, Blue! How far can you go?) *'Blue': (Barks Oh, um, Dora says it's not safe.) *'Dora': Blue! No! *'Blue': (Barks Dora?) *'Dora': You're about to run up into open water! *'Blue': (Barks No, I wasn't gonna go!) *'Dora': It's just a good thing I was here. If I hadn't shown up-- *'Green Puppy': (Barks Mam, she wasn't gonna go!) *'Magenta': (Barks Yeah, she was too afraid!) *'Blue': (Barks No, I wasn't!) *'Dora': This does not concern you, kids, and you're lucky I don't tell your owners who were out there. You know you can't run well! *'Blue': (Barks I can run fine, Dora, Okay?) *'Dora': No, It's not okay. You shouldn't be anymore near here. Okay, I was right. You know what, You'll start school in a year or two. *'Blue': (Barks No, Dora! Just because you're scared of the water--) *'Dora': Clearly, you're not ready and you're not coming back until you are. You think you can do these things, but you just can't, Blue! *'Blue': (Barks I hate you.) *'Miss Marigold': Singing There's... nothing to see. Gather. Uh, over there. Exuse me, is there anything I can do? I am a scientist, mam, Is there any problem? *'Dora': I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt things. She isn't a good dog and, I just think it's a little too soon for her to be out here unsupervised. *'Miss Marigold': Offscreen Well, I can assure you, she's quite safe with me. *'Dora': Offscreen Look. I'm sure she is, but you have a large class, and she can get lost, you know, from sight if you're not looking. And I'm not saying you're not looking. *'Isa': Oh my gosh! Blue's running up to sea! *'Dora': Gasps Blue! What do you think you're doing? You're gonna get stuck out there, and I'm gonna have to get you before a dog catcher does! Get back here! I said get back here now! Stop! You take one more move, miss... Don't! Don't you dare! If you put one pawprint on that boat... Are you listening to me? Don't touch the bo-- *stamps the boat *'Dora': Blue! *'Magenta': (Barks and Whispers) She touched the butt. *'Dora': You just run your little tail right back here, Blue! That's right! You are in big trouble, young lady! Do you hear me? Big... *hissing *'Dora': Big... *'Green Puppy': (Barks Aah!) *'Blue': (Barks Aah! Dora, help me!) *'Dora': I'm coming, Blue! Gasps *'Green Puppy': (Barks Aah!) *'Miss Marigold': Get under me, kids! *'Blue': (Barks Aah! Oh! No! Dora! Dora!) *'Dora': Panting Oh! Blue! Panting Unh. Blue! Blue, no! Blue! Blue! Blue! No! Panting No! Unh. Panting Blue! Blue! *music playing *'Blue': (Whimpers) *'Diver': Whoa! Hold on! *panting *'Dora': Oh, no. No. No, it's gone! It's gone! No, no, it can't be gone! No, no! Blue! Blue! Blue! No! Inhales Blue! Blue! No! No, please, no! No, no! Panting Has anybody seen a boat? Please? A white boat? They took my daughter! My daughter! Help me, please. *'Periwinkle': Look out! *'Dora': What? Ooh. Ohh. *'Periwinkle': Ohh. Oh, oh. Sorry. I didn't see you. Mam? Are you okay? *'Dora': She's gone, she's gone. *'Periwinkle': There, there. It's all right. *'Dora': She's gone. *'Periwinkle': It'll be okay. *'Dora': No, no. They took her away! I have to find the boat! *'Periwinkle': A boat? Hey, I've seen a boat! *'Dora': You have? *'Periwinkle': Mm-hmm. And it passed by not too long ago. *'Dora': A white one? *'Periwinkle': Hi. I'm Periwinkle. *'Dora': Where? Which way? *'Periwinkle': Oh, oh, oh, oh. It went, um... this way! It went this way! Follow me! *'Dora': Thank you! Thank you, thank you so much! *'Periwinkle': No problem. *music playing *following Periwinkle *'Dora': offscreen Hey... Wait! *still following Periwinkle *'Periwinkle': Will you quit it? *'Dora': What? *'Periwinkle': I'm trying to run here. What earth isn't big enough for you or some like that? You got a problem, buddy? Huh? Huh? Do you? Do you? Do you? You want a piece of me? Yeah, yeah! Ooh, I'm scared, now! What? *'Dora': Wait a minute. *'Periwinkle': Stop following me, Okay? *'Dora': What are you talking about? You're showing me which way the boat went! *'Periwinkle': A boat? Hey, I've seen a boat! It passed by not too long ago. It went, um... this way! It went this way! Follow me! *'Dora': Wait a minute, wait a minute! What is going on? You already told me which way the boat was going! *'Periwinkle': I did? Oh, no. *'Dora': If this is some kind of practical joke, it's not funny. And I know funny. I'm an explorer. *'Periwinkle': No, it's not. I know it's not. I'm... I'm so sorry. See, I... I suffer from Short-term memory loss. *'Dora': Short-term memory loss. I don't believe this. *'Periwinkle': No, it's true. I forget things almost instantly. It runs in my family. Well, I mean, at least, I think it does. Um, hmm. Where are they? Can I help you? *'Dora': Something's wrong with you, really. You're wasting my time. I need to find my daughter. Gasps *'Zeta': Hello. *'Dora': Ohh. *'Periwinkle': Well, hi! *'Zeta': Name's Zeta. It's all right. I understand. Why trust a sorceress, right? Laughs So, what's a couple of bites like you doing out so late, eh? *'Dora': Nothing. We're not doing anything. We're not even out. *'Zeta': Great! Then how'd you morsels like to come to a little get-together I'm having? *'Periwinkle': You mean, like a party? *'Zeta': Yeah, right. A party. What do you say? *'Periwinkle': Oh, I love parties. That sounds like fun. *'Dora': You know, parties are fun, and it's tempting, but we can't-- *'Zeta': Oh, come on, I insist. *'Dora': Offscreen Okay, That's all that matters. *'Periwinkle': Offscreen Hey, look, balloons. It is a party. *'Zeta': Ha ha ha ha! Mind your distance, though. Those balloons can be a bit dodgy. You wouldn't want one of them to pop. *music playing *'Dora': offscreen Oh. Ohh. *'Zeta': Bear Queen! Sweetie! *'Bear Queen': There you are, Zeta. Finally. *'Zeta': We got company. *'Bear Queen': Well, it's about time, mate. *'Sweetie': We've already gone through the snacks, and I'm still starving. *'Bear Queen': We almost had a freezing frenzy. *'Sweetie': Come on, let's get this over with. *rings *'Zeta': Offscreen Right, then. The m: eeting has officially come to order. Let us all say the pledge. *'Zeta, Bear Queen, and Sweetie': I am a nice sorceress, not a mindless eating machine. If I am to change this image, I must first change myself. Kids are friends, not food. *'Bear Queen': Except stinkin' dolphins. *'Sweetie': Dolphins? Yeah. They think they're so cute. "Oh, look at me. I'm a flippin' little dolphin. Let me flip for you. Ain't I something?" *'Zeta': Right, then. Today's meeting is Step 5: Bring a Child Friend. Now, do you all have your friends? *'Bear Queen': Got mine. *Hyperventilating *'Periwinkle': Hey, there. *'Zeta': How about you, Sweetie? *'Sweetie': Oh, I...seem to have misplaced my friend. *gasps *'Zeta': Offscreen That's all right, Sweetie. I had a feeling this would be a difficult step. You can help yourself to one of my friends. *'Sweetie': Oh, thanks, mate. A little chum for Sweetie, eh? *'Zeta': Offscreen I'll start the testimonies. Hello. My name is Zeta. *'Bear Queen and Sweetie': Hello, Zeta. *'Zeta': It has been three weeks since my last children. On my honor, or may I be chopped up and made into soup. *'Sweetie': You're an inspiration to all of us! *'Bear Queen': Amen. *Grunts *'Zeta': Right, then. Who's next? *'Periwinkle': Offscreen Oh, oh, oh. Pick me, pick me, pick me. *'Zeta': Yes. The little kitten down the front. *'Periwinkle': Whoo! *'Zeta': Come on up here. *'Periwinkle': Hi. I'm Periwinkle. *'Zeta, Bear Queen, and Sweetie': Hello, Periwinkle. *'Periwinkle': And, uh, well, I don't think I've ever eaten a fish. *'Sweetie': Hey, that's incredible. *'Zeta': Good on you, mate. *'Periwinkle': Sighs I'm glad that I got that off my chest. *'Zeta': All right, anyone else? Hello, how about you, mate? What's your problem? *'Dora': Offscreen Me? I don't... I don't have a problem. *'Zeta': Oh, Okay. *'Zeta, Bear Queen, and Sweetie': Denial. *'Dora': Aah! *'Zeta': Offscreen Just start with your name. *'Dora': Okay. Uh, hello. My name is Dora. I'm an explorer. *'Sweetie': An explorer? Really? *'Zeta': Go on! Tell us a joke! *'Sweetie': Oh, I love jokes! *'Dora': Well, I actually do know one that's pretty good. Um, there was this mollusk, and he walks up to the sea cucumber. Normally, they don't talk, sea cucumbers, but in a joke, everyone talks, so the sea mollusk says to the cucumber... *music playing *'Blue': Offscreen (Barks Dora!) *'Dora': Blue! *'Sweetie': Blue! Laughs Blue! I don't get it. *'Zeta': For an explorer, she's not that funny. *'Dora': No, no, no, no. She's my daughter. She was taken by these divers. *'Periwinkle': offscreen Oh, my. You poor kid. *'Sweetie': Humans! Think they own everything. *'Bear Queen': Probably American! *'Zeta': Now, there is a mother-- Looking for her little girl. *'Dora': Offscreen What do these markings mean? *'Zeta': Sobs I never knew my mother! *'Bear Queen': Group hug. *'Sweetie': Come here. We're all mates here, mate. *'Dora': I can't read Human. *'Periwinkle': Offscreen Well, then, we got to find a mammal that can read this. Hey, look, friendly girls! *'Dora': No, no, no, Periwinkle! *'Periwinkle': Hey, ladies, ladies! *'Dora': No, no, no, Periwinkle! *'Periwinkle': Hey, that's mine! Give it to me! *'Dora': Periwinkle! *'Periwinkle': Gimme! Ow! *'Dora': Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay? *'Periwinkle': Ow, ow, ow. *'Dora': I'm so sorry. *'Periwinkle': You really clocked me there. Am I bleeding? *'Dora': Ohh. *'Periwinkle': Ow, ow, ow. *'Zeta': Periwinkle, are you oka--Ohh. Ohh, that's good. *'Bear Queen and Sweetie': Intervention! *'Zeta': Just a bite! *'Bear Queen': Hold it together, mate! *'Sweetie': Remember, Zeta, kids are friends, not food! *'Zeta': Food! *'Dora': Peri, look out! *'Periwinkle': Aah! *'Zeta': I'm having kids tonight! *'Sweetie': Remember the steps, mate! Remember the steps! * Dora and Periwinkle: Screaming * Dora: Whoa! * Periwinkle: Aah! * Zeta: Just one bite! * Dora and Periwinkle: Scream * Clanking * Zeta: G'day. Grr! * Dora: There's no way out! There's gotta be a way to escape! * Clanging * Periwinkle: Who is it? * Dora: Periwinkle, help me find a way out! * Periwinkle: Sorry, You'll have to come back later. We're trying to escape! * Clang * Dora: Okay, there's no way out! There's gotta be a way out! * Periwinkle: Look, here's something. "Escape." I wonder what that means. It's funny. It's spelled just like the word "escape." * Dora: Let's go! * Periwinkle: Aah! * Zeta: Here's Zetey! * Dora: Wait a minute. You can read? * Periwinkle: I can read? That's right! I can read! * Dora: Well, then, here! Read this now! * Dora and Periwinkle: Screaming * Zeta: Ohh! * Bear Queen: She really dosen't mean it, you know! She never even knew her mother! * Sweetie: Offscreen Don't fall off the wagon! * Dora and Periwinkle: Screaming * roars * Dora: Oh, no, It's blocked! * Grunting * Bear Queen: No, Zeta, focus! * Sweetie: Sorry about Zeta, mate! * Bear Queen: She's really a nice lady! * Dora: I need to get the mask! * Periwinkle: You want that mask? Okay. * Dora: No, no, no, no, no, no! * Periwinkle: Whoo! * Dora: Quick, grab the mask! Grab it! * Snarls * Bear Queen: Oh, no. Zeta? * Zeta: Sniffs What? * music playing * Zeta: Gasps Run away! Run away! * Periwinkle: Offscreen Aw, is the party over? * boom * Explosions * Plop *'Owl': Nice. *Splash *'Blue': (Barks Dora?) Panting Dora? Huh? *music playing *'Blue': (Barks Aah! Uhh!) *glass *'Blue': (Barks Uhh!) Panting *'Sandy': SpongeBob. *'SpongeBob': Uh-huh? *'Sandy': Prep for her anterior crown, would you please? And I'm going to need a few more cotton rolls. *'SpongeBob': Offscreen Okay. *'Sandy': Hello, little fella. *'Blue': (Barks Aah!) *'Sandy': Laughs Beauty, isn't she? I found that lady struggling for life out on the world, and I saved her. So, has that Novocaine kicked yet? *'Shubie': Offscreen I think so. We're ready to roll. *'Blue': (Barks and Gasps) *'D.W. Read': Bubbles! Muttering My bubbles! *'Tommy Pickles': She likes bubbles! *'Blue': (Barks Aah! Ohh! No! Uhh!) *Wanda, D.W., Bessie, and Lincoln Loud murmuring *'Blue': Whimpering *'Binyah Binyah': Bonjour. *'Blue': (Barks Aah!) *'Wanda': Woah. Slow down, little fella. There's nothing to worry about. *'Lincoln Loud': Oh, she's scared to death. *'Blue': (Barks I wanna go home. Do you know where Dora is?) *'Tommy Pickles': Honey, Dora's probably back at the pet store. *'Blue': (Barks Pet store?) *'Wanda': Yeah, you know like, I'm from The Fairly OddParents. *'Bessie': The Mighty B. *'D.W. Read': Arthur. *'Lincoln Loud': The Loud House. *'Tommy Pickles': Rugrats. *'Bessie': So, which one is it? *'Blue': (Barks I'm from Blue's Clues.) *'Bessie': Ah, Blue's Clues. Blue's Clues? Aah! Aah! Aah! She hasn't been decontaminated yet. Binyah Binyah! *'Binyah Binyah': Oui. *'Bessie': Clean her! *'Binyah Binyah': Oui. *'Bessie': Blue's Clues. *'Binyah Binyah': Ooh, la mer. Bon. *music playing *'Binyah Binyah': Voila. She is clean. Pop *'D.W. Read': Wow. Big and colorful. What's it like? *'Blue': (Barks Big and colorful?) *'D.W. Read': I knew it. *'Lincoln Loud': Kid, if there's anything you need, just ask your uncle Lincoln Loud. That's me. Or if I'm not around, you can always talk to my best friend, Clyde. *'Clyde McBride': Hi. How are you? *'Lincoln Loud': Don't listen to anything my best friend says. He's nuts. Laughs *'Tommy Pickles': Muffled We got a live one. *'Wanda': Can't hear you, Tommy. *'Tommy Pickles': I said, We got a live one. *'Wanda': Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy. *'Bessie': Yes! *'Lincoln Loud': What do we got? *'Tommy Pickles': Root canal, and by the looks of those x-rays, it's not gonna be pretty. *whines *'Shubie': Ow! *'Wanda': Robert damp and clamp installed? *'Tommy Pickles': Yep. *'Bessie': What did he use to open? *'Tommy Pickles': Gator-Glidden drill. He seems to be favore that one lately. *'Lincoln Loud': Oh, I can't see, Clyde. *'Shubie': You're getting a little too--Aah! *'Tommy Pickles': Offscreen Now she's doing a Schilder technique. *'Wanda': Offscreen She's using a Hedstrom file. *'Bessie': That's not a Hedstrom file. That's a K-Flex. *'Wanda': It's got a teardrop cross-section. Clearly a Hedstrom. *'Bessie': No, no, K-Flex. *'Wanda': Hedstrom. *'Bessie': K-Flex! *'Wanda': Hedstrom! There I go. A little help, over here. *'Lincoln Loud': Offscreen I'll go deflate her. *Deflates *'Sandy': Offscreen All right. Go ahead and rinse. *Spits *'Bessie': Oh, the human mouth is a disgusting place. *Thud *'Tommy Pickles': Hey, Duck. *'Duck': What did I miss in my life? *'Tommy Pickles': Offscreen Root canal, and it's a doozy. *'Duck': Root canal? What did he use to open? *'Tommy Pickles': Gator-Glidden drill. *'Duck': She's been favoring that one. Hope she dosen't get surplus sealer at the portal terminus. Hello. Who's this? *'Lincoln Loud': New lady. Laughs *'Bessie': The dentist took her off the world. *'Duck': Offscreen An outie. From my neck of the woods, eh? Sorry if I ever took a nap at you. Kids gotta walk, birds gotta eat. *'Sandy': Offscreen Hey! No, no, no, no! They're not your kids. They're my kids. Come on, go. Go on, shoo, shoo! Aw, the picture broke. This here's Dib. He's my niece. He's gonna be 8 this week. Hey, little fella. Say hello to your new daddy. He's gonna be here for you to pick you up. You're his present. Shh, shh, shh. It's our little secret. Well, Mrs. Puff, while that sets up, I'm going to see a woman about a wallaby. I'll be right back. *'Wanda': Oh, Dib. *'Blue': (Barks What? What's wrong with him?) *'Bessie': Offscreen He wouldn't stop shaking the bag. *'D.W. Read': Offscreen Poor Chuckles. *'Lincoln Loud': He was his present last year. *'Wanda': Offscreen Hitched a ride on the porcelain express. *flushes *'Tommy Pickles': He's a mammal killer! *'Blue': (Barks I can't go with that boy! I have to get back to Dora! Aah! Dora! Help me!) *'Lincoln Loud': Oh, she's stuck. *'Jenny Wakeman': Offscreen Nobody touch her! Nobody touch her. *grunting *'Blue': (Barks Can you help me?) *'Jenny Wakeman': No. You got yourself in there, you can get yourself out. *'Lincoln Loud': Jenny-- Category:Article stubs Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Finding Nemo Transcripts Category:Transcripts